world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish's Warnings Tlaloc
10:26] -- conciseTactician CT began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 22:26 -- 10:26 CT: Talloc? 10:26 GT: Talloc ixn't here 10:26 GT: But if you want to xpeak to Tlaloc 10:27 GT: He ixn't here either 10:27 GT: 8:( 10:27 CT: Whatever, I don't CARE if you are around or NOT, I have NEWS to spread to the trolls, so READ this at SOME POINT in time. 10:27 GT: Which ix? 10:28 GT: Lay thix newx on me dude 10:28 CT: This TWISTED game we have been forced to play is HEAVILY influenced by diety-like beings. 10:28 GT: Like, the Trolltec godx? 10:28 GT: Xorry to break thix to you 10:28 GT: They aren't real 10:28 CT: Several have been ACTIVE, and while NOT MUCH has occured, there are TWO not to be taken LIGHTLY. 10:28 CT: Not your idiotic beliefs, NO. 10:29 GT: Who are they? 10:29 GT: Are they actually godx in the game? 10:29 CT: ONE goes by the handle punctualPilferer who is openly BLOODTHIRSTY and MALICIOUS. 10:30 CT: He was the ONE who crushed the Tealblood's HAND. 10:30 GT: Xeriad? Ix xhe ok? 10:30 CT: ... 10:31 GT: How did he even do that I wax confuxed for a while 10:31 CT: WELL, her HAND is crushed, so NO. 10:31 GT: I meant, ix it better, dumbaxx 10:31 CT: AGAIN, NO. The wound will HEAL, but it's NOT SOMETHING that could happen OVERNIGHT. 10:32 GT: Ix PP thix Jack guy I've been hearing about? 10:32 CT: The OTHER goes by ravishingCalypso, and WHILE she may seem very NICE and SUPPORTIVE, she is actually extremely MANIPULATIVE, and not to be TRUSTED. 10:32 CT: Yes, PP is Jackie. 10:32 GT: Oh 10:33 CT: RC, or Scarlet, as well as Jackie, should be AVOIDED at ALL COSTS. 10:33 GT: Oh dude 10:33 GT: I talked to Xcarlet 10:33 CT: ... 10:33 CT: Well. 10:33 CT: WONDERFUL. 10:34 GT: Xhe gave me thix wierd pink drink? It didn't look any good xo I didn't drink it 10:34 CT: Pink DRINK? 10:34 GT: I xtill have it, maybe I could get high off it 10:34 GT: Yea, xhe xaid it would give me "xtat booxtx" 10:34 CT: There is a HIGH CHANCE that is a POTENT DRUG, the one that will leave you in a HIGHLY ADDICTIVE state that will render you into PUTTY in her hands. 10:35 GT: Doex it give you good tripx though? 10:35 GT: OK I WAX JOKING THERE 10:36 GT: A JOKE 10:36 CT: ... 10:36 CT: Good. 10:36 GT: What are her poxxible motivex though? Xhe xeemed waay too nice, but being fake doexn't make you evil 10:37 CT: Not EVIL, simply to be AVOIDED. 10:37 CT: She almost had me KILLED, if that's ANY MEASURE. 10:37 GT: Damn! How? 10:38 CT: She was going to USE Jackie to KILL ME, for some REASON. 10:38 CT: I am UNSURE of her TRUE MOTIVES, but she claims to wish to REUNITE with a long lost lover. 10:39 GT: Hmm 10:39 GT: Who could that be? 10:39 CT: It's FALSE though, the PERSON she wishes to REUNITE with wants NOTHING TO DO with her. 10:39 GT: Oh... 10:39 GT: I kinda know how that feelx 10:39 CT: Another god-like BEINGS, named a Twink, that wants NOTHING to do with US either, which is a GOOD THING. 10:39 GT: Xhit ain't fun 10:40 CT: It would be BEST to AVOID them BOTH. 10:40 GT: Where did thexe Twinkx come from? Are there more? Are they a conxtruct of the game, like a boxx, or are they actual playerx? 10:41 CT: They are PLAYERS of sessions PAST. 10:41 CT: There is MUCH I cannot EXPLAIN, because I DO NOT KNOW. 10:42 GT: How powerful are thexe two? Maybe if we got everyone together... 10:43 GT: Although moxt of them probably xuck for xhit in a fight 10:43 CT: We must GROW first BEFORE we FIGHT them. 10:43 CT: NOW, it is UNWISE to DO SO> 10:44 CT: Any MORE QUESTIONS? 10:45 GT: Are they the only onex? Maybe we could turn them againxt each other 10:45 GT: Fuckin monxter battle, we could watch and it'd be awexome 10:46 CT: It's NOT SO EASY. I estimate both Jackie and Scarlet to be SMARTER than any of us, as WELL as havine eons of time for PREPARATION. 10:46 CT: They seem to be IMMORTAL. 10:47 CT: So WAITING THIS OUT is not an OPTION. 10:48 GT: Are we? 10:48 GT: I mean, if we're in the game 10:48 GT: Would we die of age? 10:48 GT: I know you'd xtill die if you got xhanked in the gut or whatever 10:49 CT: PERHAPS, it is UNKNOWN. Victory over this GAME may GRANT that power, of COURSE. 10:49 GT: How do we get xtronger then 10:49 CT: By PLAYING this game. 10:49 GT: Aren't we doing that now? Every xecond? 10:50 GT: I mean getting EXP or whatever 10:50 GT: I really don't wanna fight OP xhitlordx at all, but I better do it fully leveled 10:50 CT: Tlaloc, I don't KNOW a lot, but the TIME WILL come when we KNOW when to FIGHT. 10:51 GT: Hell no 10:51 GT: If there ever comex a time to fight 10:51 GT: I'll juxt abxcond 10:51 GT: Like thix 10:51 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 22:51 --